The present invention relates to autonomous agent systems and more specifically, to a system for capturing and replaying operations of autonomous agent systems.
Symbiotic cognitive computing systems are multi-agent systems comprising human and software agents that work in partnership, resulting in a collective that performs cognitive tasks such as decision making better than humans or software agents can unaided.
Typical systems include agents that publish and subscribe to messages. The agents receive messages, process the messages, and output subsequent messages that may in turn, be received and processed by other agents.